Mimpi dan Harapan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Di tahun 2031, dunia permusikan sudah dikuasai oleh Vocaloid. Seorang pemuda yang punya mimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi di masa kecilnya pun mulai kehilangan harapan. Lalu, apa ia bisa berhasil menjadi seorang penyanyi? OC-centric.
1. 00 Mimpi

**Title: **Mimpi dan Harapan

**Subtitle: **Prologue―Mimpi

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet Co, AH Software, Yamaha Corporation, Sony Music Entertainment Japan

**Warning: **OC-_centric_, _slight _OCXMiku

**A/N: **_Nee, minna-san!_ Saya mem-_publish_ _multi-chapter_ nih! Semoga saya bisa menamatkannya, amin! Ini bakal OC-_centric_, maaf ya ;_; Saya pribadi sebenarnya agak ndak suka dengan OC-_centric_ sih, tapi ntah kenapa ide ini nyasar ke otak saya dan saya pingin banget ngetik yang ini. Uh, ini ber-_setting_ masa depan, tahun 2031. Oh iya, kalau memang ide FFic ini memang sudah pernah ada yang buat, segera beri tahu saya ya. Akan segera saya hapus ^^ _Well, enjoy._

**.**

**.**

_"Ibu... Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti ayah suatu hari nanti!"_

_"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah; kau akan rajin latihan menyanyi mulai sekarang."_

_"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku akan memperdengarkan suaraku pada dunia! Akan kubuat mereka tercengang oleh suaraku. Seluruh dunia akan mengenalku!"_

_"Baiklah. Ibu akan mendukungmu. Nah sekarang, sini ibu ajari bermain piano."_

_"Ya!"_

Seorang pemuda pada umur 25 itu membuka mata secara tiba-tiba. Ia terduduk dari posisi baringnya dan nafasnya memburu. Keringatnya mengalir bebas, dan matanya menatap horor cermin di depannya. Ia mendesah setelah nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Ia mendekatkan lututnya ke dada dan membenamkan wajahnya, "Sial! Sampai kapan ini semua akan menjadi mimpi belaka?" ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengacak rambut hitam pekatnya. "Kalau saja semudah itu mewujudkan impian..." gumamnya dengan suara kecil

**.**

"Hei―paling tidak berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Tidak. Sudah saya katakan: tidak. Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir masih ada yang ingin mendengar suara itu di zaman seperti ini?" ucap wanita separuh baya dengan pakaian jas kelabunya. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Sekarang, saya mohon pada Anda untuk keluar dari ruangan ini."

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tinggalkan CD ini di sini. Kumohon, kau bebas untuk mendengarnya kapanpun, asal beri aku kesempatan." Ia mengangkat CD-nya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa CD itulah yang ia maksud.

Wanita itu memukul mejanya, "Tuan yang terhormat, saya sudah mencoba untuk menolak Anda baik-baik dari tadi. Namun Anda membuat kesabaran saya habis, maaf jika kami berlaku agak kasar kepada Anda," ia menghela nafas panjang, "_Security, security!_ Bawa orang ini keluar dari hadapan saya!" teriaknya.

Dua orang lelaki tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan dan menangkap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mencoba melepaskan diri sebelum ia dilempar keluar dari gedung besar itu. Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam, seakan dendam. Tangannya ia kepal dengan erat, matanya menatap mereka dengan tidak puas. Kalau saja ia ditolak setelah CD-nya didengar, ia tidak akan sekesal ini. Masalahnya, setiap perusahaan produser lagu itu bahkan telah menolaknya sejak awal.

Ia mendesah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan kutukan selama berjam-jam pun takkan membuat mereka merasa menyesal atau apapun. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu kafe favoritnya yang terletak di ujung jalan.

'_Betapa sialnya aku, hidup di zaman ini di mana tugas manusia hanya duduk di depan komputer dan membuat lagu. Dan software aneh itu yang menyanyikan lagu. Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan menyanyikannya dengan buruk!_' pikirnya dalam hati. Ya, pada tahun 2031 ini memang―sangat―sulit untuk menjadi penyanyi. Dari 1000 orang di dunia yang ingin menjadi penyanyi, mungkin hanya 1 yang diterima. Dunia permusikan sudah dikuasai oleh _software_ bernama Vocaloid itu.

Semua orang di dunia ingin mendengar lagu-lagu para Vocaloid, penyanyi sekarang pun tidak akan bisa terkenal. Mungkin dalam satu kota hanya sekitar 8% orang yang tahu bahwa penyanyi itu ada di kota mereka. Maka, semakin lama para penyanyi manusia itu pun tidak diterima produser lagu manapun lagi.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda keturuna Jepang itu, mimpinya di masa lalu kini hanya menjadi mimpi belaka, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ia membuka pintu di depannya dan menghasilkan bunyi kericing menandakan adanya tamu. Pelayan di sana mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung kecil di sana ke arah pemuda yang baru masuk itu. Sebuah senyum lebar terhias di wajah manisnya, "Eh, kau datang juga rupanya hari ini. Kupikir kau takkan datang. Jadi," ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu seius, "apa kau berhasil?"

Ia mendecak kesal, "Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" ia tertawa, dan menyodorkan segelas minuman untuknya, "Ini, gratis untukmu agar kau tidak _down_." Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan mengedipkan matanya, "Ssh, rahasiakan dari bos-ku ya! Aku tidak mau sampai dipecat!"

Lelaki ber-iris hitam itu menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis, "Ya, terima kasih."

"Ah, aku ke sana dulu ya. Aku mau melihat'nya' menyanyi!" serunya sebelum buru-buru berlari menuju bagian lain bar itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, '_...nya? Memangnya siapa yang mau menyanyi?_' Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang gadis manis dengan rambut _twintail_ yang amat panjang sedang mengecek _mic_-nya. Ia membawa minuman gratisnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang lebih dekat.

Gadis remaja di atas panggung itu tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyanyi saat intronya selesai. Yang benar saja, suara gadis itu begitu lembut, halus, namun begitu beremosi dalam setiap lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Lelaki berambut hitam alami ini menatapnya dengan kagum, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, dan wajahnya sedikit merah (mungkin oleh cahaya lampu di sana?).

Selama kurang lebih 5 menit ia bernyanyi di depan panggung itu, menebarkan senyum di sana sini. Setelah musik berhenti, ia mendapat sambutan heboh dari penonton. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini kafe itu lebih ramai. Malah sangat ramai; biasanya hanya akan ada 3 atau 4 pelanggan yang berkunjung. Tapi hari ini kursi penuh, bahkan beberapa harus bediri. Apa mereka memang datang ke sini untuk melihat gadis itu?

Sebuah senyum tanpa sadar terlintas di wajahnya, apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Mereka semua ada di sini untuk melihat gadis itu? Seorang gadis? Pandangan iris berwarna gelap itu terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang telah turun panggung. Kakinya berlari menuju arah gadis, berusaha memanggilnya, "H―Hei, kau yang di sana!" serunya.

Gadis itu menoleh, rambut hijau _tosca_-nya jatuh lewat bahunya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "...Aku?"

Pemuda itu mengontrol nafasnya, ternyata berusaha melewati keramaian itu sangat menguras nafas, ya? Setelah ia sudah agak tenang, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Manik yang begitu cantik dan hangat. Wajahnya mulus dan bibirnya berwarna merah muda. "Ah, kau..." ia berdiri dengan tegak dan menatapnya lebih jelas, "suaramu bagus!" serunya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda itu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih..."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Hei, kau masih muda dan kau punya suara yang bagus. Maksudku―kau tahu, di tengah zaman seperti ini sulit sekali untuk menemukan _manusia_ yang bertalenta hebat sepertimu! Dan k―kurasa kau punya penggemar yang kau butuhkan. Aku juga suka bernyanyi, tapi tak pernah ada produser yang bahkan mau mendengar suaraku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama? B―Bukan maksudku untuk memperalatmu hanya―"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu..." ia memotong, "aku mengerti jelas, kok. Memang susah untuk para manusia untuk mendapat pendukung di dunia permusikan sekarang."

"K―Kau mengerti?" ia membelalakkan matanya, menatapnya tak percaya. Benarkah semudah itu ia mendapat bantuan dari seseorang yang sudah terkenal ini. Yah, ia memang masih belum tahu gadis itu. Tapi, jelas ia punya banyak pendukung, kan? Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia terkenal.

Gadis itu mengangguk kuat, membuat rambut _twintail_-nya ikut berayun. "Kurasa aku tentu perlu mendengar suaramu saat menyanyi dulu, baru kuputuskan mambantumu atau tidak. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Sang pemilik rambut hijau itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang lelaki agak gemuk yang berpakaian _vest_ coklat. Ia mendekatinya dan kelihatan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Awalnya lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan tegas. Namun gadis itu memohon terus, terlihat dari tangannya yang tertutup dan pandangan matanya yang terkesan _puppy eyes_. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki gemuk itu menghela nafas panjang dan melirik pemuda 25 tahun itu, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, "Kau boleh bernyanyi di atas panggungku. Tapi...hanya satu lagu," ucapnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan naik ke atas panggung. Ia tersenyum mantap dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada para pemain musik di belakangnya. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Begitu intro dimulai, banyak mata kembali pada panggung kecil di kafe itu lagi. Beberapa berbisik satu sama lain ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depan. Namun pada akhirnya, semua terdiam dan mendengarkan lagu _slow_ yang dinyanyikan itu. Suara yang berat dan pada saat yang sama begitu jernih. Kali ini masih ada yang saling berbisik, namun dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

Ketika lagu itu selesai, beberapa penonton itu memberikan tepuk tangan pada penyanyi itu. Pemuda di depan tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, membuat poninya yang ia ikat ikut jatuh. Ia turun dari panggung dan mendapat tepuk tangan lain―yakni dari gadis yang baru dikenalnya tadi. "Kau bernyanyi dengan baik. Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu."

Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah akibat kalimat gadis itu. Namun segera ia singkirkan prasangka salahnya itu jauh-jauh dan memasang sebuah senyum khas-nya, "Terima kasih. Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh makna, "Tentu saja. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak manusia berbakat sepertimu," ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Salam kenal, aku Hatsune Miku. Kuharap aku dapat membantumu."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya tahu, beberapa akan mulai bertanya, "Jadi, siapa nama OC ini?" Dan akan dengan sangat jujur saya katakan...dia belum punya nama *_gets shot_* _Gomen_, benar-benar ndak ada ide untuk namanya. Jadi, gini saja, berikan ide nama lewat _review_ ya, saya benar-benar butuh! Thank you :3


	2. 01 Selamat Datang

**Title: **Mimpi dan Harapan

**Subtitle: **Chapter 01―Selamat Datang

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., AH Software, Yamaha Corp., Sony Music Entertainment Japan

**Warning: **OC-_centric_, _slight _OCXMiku

**A/N: **_Update _juga akhirnya :D Ah, ini cuma penjelasan aja, saya bikin ada OC gini karena yah... akan dijelaskan di _chapter_ ini alasannya. Dan kenapa OCXMiku? Karena saya butuh minimal ada sedikit _romance_-nya. Butuh untuk bagian akhir ntar. Saya tahu, banyak yang benci keberadaan seorang OC, berhubung saya juga salah satunya. Tapi saya bikin ini karena OC ini tidak mungkin diganti dengan karakter Vocaloid lain =w= Semoga anda mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"Salam kenal, aku Hatsune Miku. Kuharap aku dapat membantumu."

"Aku Keigo Minami, salam kenal." Lelaki bernama Minami itu mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Miku. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih kau sudah berniat untuk membantuku!" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Tidak, jangan berterimakasih padaku. Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri juga kok!" balas Miku dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih belum hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Apa... kau sekarang sedang santai? Maksudku, kau punya waktu luang sekarang?" tanya gadis bernama Miku itu. Minami mengangguk, kemudian Miku melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain."

Setelah itu, pemuda bernasionalis Jepang itu mengikuti gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka banyak berbincang banyak macam hal, tapi sebenarnya Minamilah yang lebih banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya karena ia memang tipe yang mudah bergaul. Yang ia tahu mengenai Miku hanyalah bahwa ia memiliki banyak teman lain yang pandai bernyanyi. Sesekali ia bisa merasa bahwa Miku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia putuskan untuk mengacuhkan perasaan itu.

"Ah, jadi, kau memang sudah suka menyanyi sejak kau kecil?" tanya Miku.

Minami mengangguk, "Ya. Aku terinspirasi menjadi seorang penyanyi dari ayahku yang memang juga seorang penyanyi," jawab lelaki itu. Miku memiringkan kepalanya, "Ayahmu... penyanyi?"

Mata Minami terlihat bersemangat, "Salah satu dari yang paling terkenal di masanya, Keigo Ishida. Dulu ia begitu cemerlang, dan hal itu berhasil membuatku ingin menjadi sepertinya juga, tapi..." tiba-tiba sorotan matanya meredup. Miku menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa?" Lelaki rambut hitam itu tersenyum pahit, "kau tahu, kan? Sekarang penyanyi terkenal di dunia itu hanyalah tersisa para Vocaloid itu. Manusia tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi dengan mudah lagi, hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar berbakat yang bisa. Yah, salah satunya kau."

Miku tersenyum tipis, "... Ya, kau benar."

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung―besar dan tinggi. Minami membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya membelalak kaget. Yang benar saja, gedung ini terlalu megah untuk Minami yang termasuk keluarga sederhana itu. Miku yang baru menyadari lelaki itu masih di depan gedung itu dan belum bergerak sama sekali menghampirinya, "_Nee_, Minami-_san_... Kau tidak ingin masuk?" dia tersenyum manis.

"A-aah... Tentu saja aku ingin masuk, Miku-_san_... Tapi, apa kau yakin―"

Miku langsung menarik lengan Minami dan masuk ke gedung itu, "Sudahlah, masuk saja dulu..." Minami hanya pasrah diseret oleh Miku. Saat mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di dalam gedung itu, gedung itu terlihat lebih luas dari luarnya, dan itu membuat Minami semakin terdiam di tempatnya.

"Eh, Miku-_nee_ sudah pulang!" suara seorang perempuan menghentikan kegiatan sibuknya mengamati tempat ini. Ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. _Eh? Dia seorang perempuan... kan? _"Hei, Rin! Miku-_nee_ sudah pulang!" teriaknya pada seseorang dari kejauhan. Seorang perempuan yang masih terlihat sangat muda dengan pakaian _sailor_nya mucul. Dan ia... terlihat sangat, _sangat_ mirip dengan orang yang ber-_ponytail_ itu.

"Ah, Len, Rin... Kebetulan ada kalian. Ini, aku membawa seseorang yang ingin bergabung dengan kita, kalian bawa dia keliling ya. Aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan Master dulu," ujar Miku. Len dan Rin menatap lelaki itu, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain, dan kembali menatap Minami lagi. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya, mengelilingi Minami dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Hmm, ini ya orangnya?"

"E-eh? A-apa-apaan ini?" Minami agak sedikit terkejut dan menatap mereka bingung.

"Len, Rin. Sudah, hentikan. Kalian di sini dulu, aku akan pergi bertemu Master dulu," Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Minami yang masih kebingungan, "Minami -_san_, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi dulu untuk membicarakan mengenai gabungnya kau di sini. Permisi..." ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Minami juga membalas mengangguk.

Len dan Rin tersenyum, "Jadi, siapa nama _onii-san_?" ucap mereka serentak.

"A-ah, aku Keigo Minami, _yoroshiku_. Kalian...?"

"Aku Len! Kagamine Len!" seru lelaki (ya, Minami sudah memutuskan bahwa ia adalah lelaki setelah mengamatinya dari tadi) ber-_ponytail_ itu. "Dan aku Kagamine Rin," tambah gadis di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyum membingkai di wajahnya.

"Hmm..." Minami menangkupkan dagunya dan berpikir, "Hei, kalian berdua... kembar ya?" Len dan Rin mengangguk. "_Nee_, Kei-_nii_, mau ikut kami berkeliling?" tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Minami tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Boleh juga. Mungkin aku memang perlu berkeliling di tempat luas ini." Len dan Rin menarik kedua tangan Minami, satu menarik lengan kanannya, dan satu lagi menarik lengan yang lain. Minami sempat mengerutkan keningnya, _apa orang di sini semua memang hobi menarik orang?_

"Eh! Di sana ada Piko dan Lui! Ayo hampiri mereka, Rin!" seru Len semangat. Rin mengangguk semangat juga dan akhirnya mereka bertiga menghampiri Piko dan Lui.

Piko yang paling pertama menyadari keberadaan mereka. Ia mentowel-towel Lui agar menyadari keberadaan Len, Rin dan Minami. Piko memiringkan kepalanya, "Len? Apa dia..." Len segera mengangguk. Piko membuka mulutnya sedikit dan mengamati Minami secara keseluruhan. Dan selagi Minami sedang diamati, ia juga mengamati balik lelaki serba putih di depannya ini. _Mereka semua... laki-laki, bukan? Apa semua lelaki di sini memang berwajah manis seperti itu?_

Ya, Len memang sangat manis, begitu pula Piko dan Lui. Walau ia tahu jika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pasti akan sangat menyinggung mereka, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan pikiran bahwa mereka memang orang-orang yang 'cantik'.

"A-ah, salam kenal! Aku... Keigo Minami..." sapanya.

"Aku Hibiki Lui! Salam kenal, Minami-_chan_!" seru seorang lelaki berwajah manis lain yang langsung menyalami Minami. Ia terlihat begitu enerjetik dan bersemangat. Rambutnya berwarna _orange_ cerah dengan warna mata senada.

Lelaki berambut putih itu masih mengamatinya sedari tadi. Setelah beberapa menit dalam diam, Piko akhirnya mengangkat tangannya, "Utatane... Piko..." serunya singkat. "_Hai_, _yoroshiku_..." Minami membalas singkat dan meyalami balik. Piko bukan terlihat seperti orang yang mudah diajak berteman. Entah karena ada aura berbeda di sekitar dia, atau hanya karena ia pendiam.

Minami menggaruk lehernya, "Ah, kalau boleh tahu... ada banyak hal yang kubingungkan di sini... Kelihatannya kalian semua seperti sudah 'menantikan' kedatanganku... atau lebih tepatnya kedatangan seseorang. Apa Miku-_san_ memang berniat untuk mencari penyanyi lain di luar sana untuk bergabung? Kau tahu, untuk sejenis mencegah kepunahan penyanyi manusia di luar sana, maka kalian berkumpul di sini," tiba-tiba saja semua menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau... tidak tahu?" tanya Lui.

Minami memiringkan kepalanya, "Tahu... apa?"

"Kami adalah Vocaloid, bodoh," lanjut Piko.

Minami terdiam sejenak. Tunggu dulu, Vocaloid? Apa tidak salah? Bukankah Vocaloid adalah program _voice synthetizer_ untuk perangkat komputer? Lalu―kenapa? "A-apa?" adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kei-_nii_... Kami adalah Vocaloid. Para penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu. Dan alasan utama Kei-_nii_ ada di sini, dan diterima oleh kami karena... ya, itulah keputusan Master! Kami hanya mengikuti perintah Master," Rin memegang punggung tangan Minami dan mengelusnya sambil mempertahankan senyuman itu di wajahnya.

"T-tunggu dulu... Ini _nonsense_... Bukankah Vocaloid adalah program komputer? Lalu, kenapa kalian di sini? Dalam bentuk m-manusia?" ia memegangi kepalanya dan memijitnya, "aku tidak mengerti..."

"Minami-_chan_ pasti... tidak mengikuti info musik terbaru, ya?" tebak Lui. Ia menyengir tidak jelas kepada Minami. Minami menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Ya, a-aku memang sudah tidak mengikuti info permusikan lagi, karena―karena..." ia menggigit bibirnya, "semua sudah penuh dengan keberadaan Vocaloid," ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku jujur tidak pernah menyangka aku malah akan ada di sini―di antara para Vocaloid seperti kalian."

Piko menghela nafas, "Apa kau memang sebodoh ini? Mengikuti Miku-_nee_ ke sini tanpa tahu identitasnya?" ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang berhasil membuat Minami sedikit begidik ngeri, "kau pasti tipe manusia yang mudah ditipu itu," lanjutnya.

"A-ahaha," Minami tertawa _nervous_. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dan tersenyum miris, "Yah, mungkin katamu ada benarnya juga. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan aku tidak peduli jalan seperti apa yang akan kulalui. Jadi tadi itu aku langsung menerima tanpa berpikir panjang. Lagipula..." ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mereka semua dan tersenyum hangat, "suara Miku membuatku semakin semangat bernyanyi."

Para Vocaloid itu semua menatapnya sejenak. Dan lalu mereka semua tersenyum lebar (termasuk Piko). Anak manusia itu agak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa mereka semua tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang memicu senyum di wajah mereka?

"Asal kau tahu―" Piko memulai, memotong pikiran Minami, "―orang-orang yang bisa mendapat motivasi dari suara Miku-_nee_... adalah orang-orang yang memang berbakat menyanyi. Karena itu..." Piko melemparkan pandangannya sekilas pada Len dan Rin, kemudian pada Lui. Kemudian serempak mereka berkata, "Selamat datang di Vocaloid Corp.!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Nah, jadi alasan kenapa OC dibutuhkan di sini karena ini adalah cerita di mana dia _bukan _Vocaloid. | Maafkan saya atas kegajean saya dan _spam_ saya di _fandom_ ini. Ah, rasanya sudah lama banget ndak nulis, jari-jari cepat pegal daripada biasanya. Dan uh... saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas dari _hiatus _tak beralasan saya *kabur* Ah, saya merasa _chapter _ini kurang banget. Saya juga agak-agak bingung dengan gimana saya harus menyajikan begitu banyaknya karakter Vocaloid itu tanpa terasa mereka di sana cuma numpang nama. Ada yang ada ide? Dalam bentuk apapun? Sampaikan dalam review ya~ Pendapat, saran, kritikan, _flame_, segala jenis review saya terima kok. _Ta_~


	3. 02 Pecinta Es Krim

**Title: **Mimpi dan Harapan

**Subtitle: **Chapter 02―Pecinta Es Krim

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., AH Software, Yamaha Corp., Sony Music Entertainment Japan, dll.

**Warning: **OC-_centric_, _slight _OCXMiku

**A/N:** H-halo, saya di sini lagi. Uhm, buat yang penasaran dengan rupa Minami, saya ada gambar dia sih, tapi... kualitasnya jelek. Kalau emang mau lihat bisa di shiroorific .blogspot .com/2011/09/character-design-04 .html hilangkan spasinya. Uhm, selamat membaca.

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu... kau sudah menemukannya?"

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Benar, Master. Saya sudah menemukannya, dia memiliki suara yang jernih sesuai harapan Master. Apa _itu_ akan segera dilaksanakan?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datar. Saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Masternya, jadi ia ingin se-formal mungkin.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Master itu memutar-mutar pensilnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menopang wajahnya, "Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah... tadi kau bilang ia membenci kalian―Vocaloid?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi itu karena ia ingin menjadi penyanyi dan semua terhambat karena perkembangan Vocaloid yang pesat."

"Hmm... begitu ya..." jawabnya singkat. Hening beberapa saat. Sesekali gadis itu membuka bibirnya dan berniat berkata sesuatu, tapi selalu ia urungkan. Sang Master tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap iris hijau gadis itu, "Kita biarkan dulu dia tinggal di sini, jangan buka sepatah katapun mengenai rencanaku pada siapapun. Setelah waktunya pas, nanti aku akan turun tangan sendiri untuk masalah ini. Kau hanya tinggal... jalankan peranmu. Oke... Miku-_chan_?" ujar lelaki dewasa itu sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Saya mengerti, Master."

**.**

"Jadi... kalian bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Master kalian itu?"

Len mengangguk, "Begitulah. Hanya Miku-_nee_ yang pernah melihat dan berbicara dengan Master. Mungkin itu karena Miku-_nee_ memberi profit terbesar dari suaranya, karena itu dia lebih... spesial..." ia menggaruk lehernya. "Memangnya kenapa, Kei-_nii_?" lanjut Len.

Minami menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran karena sepertinya Master kalianlah yang 'mengundang' penyanyi masuk ke sini. Dan kalian semua terlihat menantikannya," jawabnya. Piko menghela nafas, "Kami juga sebenarnya tidak tahu dengan tujuan apa. Miku-_nee_ hanya bilang bahwa Master ingin mencari seorang penyanyi manusia untuk bergabung, dan kami semua disuruh ikut mencari juga," jelas Piko. Ia menopang wajahnya di atas meja dengan kedua lengannya.

"Jadi, singkatnya... kami hanya disuruh mencari penyanyi manusia tanpa tujuan jelas," lanjut Lui.

"Aneh..." Minami memulai, "apa kalian tidak pernah bertanya pada Miku-_san_ mengenai tujuannya? Atau... ia sendiri pun tak tahu?" ia mulai bingung.

"Kami tidak bisa..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya, "itu tidak semudah itu. Miku-_nee_... walau terlihat akrab dengan kami... sebenarnya ada sejenis dinding―" Rin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memvisualisasikan dinding di depannya, "―di antara Miku-_nee_ dan kami semua. Ia terasa... jauh―jauh lebih superior dari kami, mungkin itu penyebabnya."

"Dan kami tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk bertanya padanya. Mungkin, dalam pikiran kami... Miku-_nee_ adalah Master bagi kami..." lanjut lelaki berambut putih salju itu. Semua terlihat depresi dengan topik yang dibicarakan. Minami pun sedikit kebingungan akan hal ini dan memutuskan untuk membuka topik baru, "A-ah... begitu ya. Oh ya―apa kalian tidak lapar? Maksudku... kita dari tadi sudah duduk di sini tanpa memesan apa-apa. Aku akan pergi memesan―" Minami bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "―ada yang ingin titip?"

Mereka semua menggelang, "Kami tidak butuh makanan. Kami adalah Vocaloid dan kami tidak akan merasa lapar," jelas Len. Minami menggaruk kepalanya, "O-oh... begitu ya. Aku... tidak tahu," ia nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi pesan makanan dulu ya," ujar Minami sambil melangkah pergi ke _counter_ pemesanan makanan. Sambil berjalan menuju _counter_ ia sambil mengamati tempat itu. Gedung itu luas, penuh dengan kaca transparan untuk melihat ke taman yang terletak di tengah gedung itu. Tamannya terlihat sepi, mungkin itu karena orang-orang yang memang tinggal di sini tidak akan sesantai itu untuk menikmati waktunya di bawah terik matahari lagi.

Matanya tidak melihat ke depan karena ia sibuk memperhatikan susunan ruang pada gedung itu, hal tersebut menjadi alasan ia tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang berada di depannya dan tanpa sengaja―menabraknya.

Ia segera saja meminta maaf pada lelaki yang sudah ia tabrak itu "A-ah, maafkan aku―aku tidak melihat..." Minami memperlambat kata-katanya ketika ia menyadari lelaki itu hanya diam dan menatap ke bawah. Ia bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya dari tadi. Minami memegang pundaknya dengan wajah bingung, "Uh... permisi?"

Minami dapat merasakan pundaknya bergetar, walau samar. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah panik, ia berjalan ke sampingnya dan memperhatikan lelaki yang ia tabrak itu.

"... im..." gumam lelaki itu pelan.

"Eh?" balas Minami.

"...s krimku..." gumamnya sekali lagi. Minami memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Kenapa wajah lelaki ini harus sedepresi ini? Ia terlihat bagai seseorang yang baru saja diramalkan masa depannya akan suram. "m-maaf... Apa saya―"

"Kau... membuatku menjatuhkan es krimku..." lelaki itu melemparkan _death glare_ pada Minami yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "_U-uwaa_! M-maafkan aku, sungguh! Aku tidak berniat untuk menabrakmu!" ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya tanda meminta maaf. "a-aku akan melakukan apa saja sebagai g-gantinya!"

Ternyata kalimat terakhir Minami berhasil membuat pria di depannya yang tadinya sangat murka itu mereda. "Eh? B-benarkah?"

Minami segera mengangguk cepat. Ia dapat melihat sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajah tampan lelaki itu. Ia membetulkan syal yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu: biru, dan berdeham, "Oke, kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membelikanku es krim. Hmm, kurasa rasa apapun tidak apa..."

Minami mengerutkan keningnya, '_es krim?_' pikirnya. Namun ia hanya mengiyakan lelaki itu dan berjalan menuju _counter_ penjualan es krim di sana, ia memilih salah satu es krim yang dijual di sana dan kemudian ia berikan pada lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi. Lelaki berambut biru itu menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Etto_―maaf tadi aku sudah menjatuhkan es krimmu..." ujar Minami.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, paling tidak kau menabrakku tanpa sengaja. Tidak seperti Len dan Rin yang selalu menggangu waktu indahku dengan es krim," jelasnya. Minami menaikkan alisnsya, "Len dan... Rin?"

Ia mengangguk, "kau kenal mereka?"

"Ya, kira-kira begitulah―tunggu... jangan-jangan kau juga Vocaloid?" tanyanya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghabiskan es krimnya dan menjawab, "Ya, begitulah... Jarang sekali kulihat ada yang tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah Vocaloid. Apa―apa aku memang setidak terkenal itu...?" ia menggaruk pelipisnya dan terlihat berpikir.

Minami segera mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan cepat, "Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya, aku memang tidak mendalami Vocaloid, itu saja!"

Lelaki pecinta es krim itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "Oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku Kaito. Salam kenal," Vocaloid berciri khas warna biru itu tersenyum polos dan mengangkat tangannya, menunggu untuk dijabat. Minami membalas senyum itu dan menyalami tangan Kaito, "Aku Keigo Minami, salam kenal."

"Minami-_chan_! Kaito-_nii_!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian kepada suara familiar itu. Terlihat dua orang lelaki menghampiri mereka. "Ah, kukira kau tersesat, jadi kususul saja, ternyata malah sedang berbicara dengan Kaito-_nii _di sini," ujar lelaki berambut _auburn _itu.

"Ma-maaf Lui-_kun_. Aku jadi lama di sini karena tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan es krimnya Kaito-_san_," Minami mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat hilangnya dua orang teman mereka, ia bertanya, "Eh? Len-_kun_ dan Rin-_chan _ke mana? Masih menunggu di tempat tadi?"

"Nuh-uh," Piko menggeleng, "Mereka tadi dipanggil _staff_, giliran mereka untuk menyanyi lagi," jelas Piko. Minami mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kalian memang sering tiba-tiba saja dapat tugas seperti ini?" tanya Minami.

"Tidak juga. Itu hanya berlaku pada mereka yang memang terkenal. Kalau seperti kami yang tidak sangat terkenal sih... jadwalnya biasa sudah tertata rapi dan jarang ada perubahan," Kaito bersuara sambil menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Minami tadi itu. Lui dan Piko mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, jadi kalian―" "―hei!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara gadis yang ringan memotong ucapan Minami. Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Miku sedang berlari kecil menuju mereka. "Hei, Miku! Kau mau es krim?" tawar Kaito. Miku tersenyum manis dan menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih Kaito-_san_," ia menoleh ke arah Minami, "Minami-_san_, kau tidak sibuk, bukan? Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Uh... Master ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat mereka semua terkejut―membulatkan mata. Bahkan Kaito yang daritadi santai dan menikmati es krimnya pun berhenti sejenak mendengar kalimat Miku. "Ma-Master...?" ucap Minami mengulangi perkataan Miku.

"―jadi, kau tidak sibuk, kan?" tanya Miku sekali lagi.

Minami diam sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Piko, Lui dan Kaito. Namun mereka bertiga malah langsung menoleh ke arah lain―menolak untuk bertemu mata dengan anak manusia itu. Minami menghela nafas sebelum menoleh kembali ke Miku dan mengangguk, "B-baiklah."

Miku tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meng-_guide_ Minami ke ruangan sang Master, dan Minami ada di belakangnya―mengikutinya.

Sedangkan keheningan masih terjadi di grup yang Miku dan Minami tinggalkan. Piko mendesah, "Apa... kalian pikir ini tidak aneh? Master... tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya pada kita. Dan Minami-_san_ yang baru saja _bergabung_ dengan kita disuruh untuk bertemu dengannya..."

Lui dan Kaito mengangguk, "Ya... ini memang aneh."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf, _late update_ lagi. Saya ntah kenapa mulai malas meng_-update_ cerita-cerita _multi-chapter_ saya. Rasanya... api-api semangat untuk nulis cerita ini waktu itu sudah hilang *_sighs_* Saya memang tidak cocok dengan yang namanya _multi-chapter_. Ah, sudahlah, saya sudah memulai, akan coba tetap saya tamatkan (sudah berjanji dengan diri sendiri untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan cerita _discontinued_―kecuali FFic yang semacam kumpulan _oneshot *lirik salah satu FFic discontinued saya_*) Oke, ini dia _chapter_ ini. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan―sudah mulai masuk inti cerita, _yay_! _Mi-mind to review_?


End file.
